


Кровь - не вода

by Lozelb



Series: Tuum est [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Питер не состоял ни в каком эскорте. На своей днюхе он по пьяни брякнул при Гарри, что болеет Тони Старком, что мечтает переспать с ним, а Гарри на это ответил: “Окей, сделаем”.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tuum est [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588984
Kudos: 23





	Кровь - не вода

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, тайм-лайн - до первого фильма “Железный человек”, Питеру семнадцать, нет детального описания НЦ; повествование ведется от второго лица, в тексте присутствует мат.

-1-

Синие брюки, белая рубашка якобы небрежно заправленная, золотые запонки вместо пуговиц на манжетах, золотые часы, накинутый на шею красно-оранжевый галстук, начищенные до зеркального блеска коричневые ботинки… И какая посадка! И качество ткани! Не можешь остановиться от легких поглаживающих касаний. Трогаешь и трогаешь самыми кончиками пальцев. Эти движения настолько микроскопичны, едва уловимы, что окружающие их не замечают. Теперь понимаешь, почему у тех у кого есть деньги, предпочитают известные бренды — это полный восторг. Жаль, что уже завтра со всем этим придется распрощаться — костюм арендован. Гарри хотел купить его и подарить тебе, а потому что может, но ты отказался. Быть должным кому-то… Вот совсем не твое.

— А пиджак не надевай, перекинь его через плечо. Да, вот так. Отлично, — Мишель медленно обходит вокруг, останавливается и, приложив палец ко рту и слегка нахмурившись: — Все равно чего-то не хватает.

— Да ладно. Я бы вот Питера и не узнал, — Нед. Занял единственный стул. Сидит облокотившись локтем о стол.

— А я бы сам трахнул, — Гарри. Он развалился поперек односпальной кровати, смотрит пожирающим взглядом и жует пластиковую соломинку.

— Фу-у, — Нед. Корчит рожу.

— Увы, Гарри, ты — не Тони Старк. Наш Пит хочет его, его и только его, — Мишель. — И разве ты не по девочкам?

— А я смотрю на нашего Питера, и прихожу к выводу, что только девочки — это слишком однообразно.

Мишель на это закатывает глаза и качает головой.

А ты игнорируешь все эти пререкания, рассматриваешь себя в зеркале и откровенно не узнаешь. Из отражения на тебя смотрит красивый, в некоторой степени даже смазливый, ухоженный, высокомерно-самодостаточный (на грани между тем и тем) молодой человек. И этот молодой человек не нуждается ни в чем, у него все есть: и статус — он не фрик, и деньги — может позволить себе все, что угодно: и хорошее жилье, а не маленькую спальню пять на пять, и дорогую спортивную машину, он явно не знает что такое общественный транспорт, у него есть полноценная семья, а не апендикс в лице вечно пьяного дяди Бэна. А еще, оказывается, мастера в салонах красоты могут творить чудеса. Никогда и не подозревал, что у тебя настолько огромные и выразительные глаза (кстати, сидеть с закрытыми глазами и ждать, когда действие красителя закончится, совсем не комильфо), никогда не думал, что брови, если их пощипать и покрасить, могут быть такими… Не можешь подобрать слово. Они очень-очень — ровная аккуратная дуга, не широкая и не узкая, и она делает глаза еще ярче, подчеркивает цвет радужки. И, конечно, не догадывался, что для ровного и золотистого загара совершенно не обязательно сутками лежать на пляже, достаточно постоять голышом десять минут перед мастером и вытерпеть процесс поливания холодным автозагаром из аэрографа. Нехотя отрываешь взгляд от собственного отражения и переводишь на старые механические настенные часы (аллилуйя, они до сих пор ходят).

— Народ, мне наверное пора?

Все дружно, словно по команде, тоже кидают взгляд на них же и начинают собираться. Мишель обводит комнату в поисках своей сумки, Нед подхватывает с пола рюкзак и поднимается, Гарри тоже нехотя встает. А дальше все на цыпочках крадутся мимо гостинной — нельзя разбудить пьяного дядю Бена, будет буянить. Он развалился в старом покоцанном кресле цвета грязи. Рядом валяется несколько пустых бутылок.

На улице дружной гурьбой подходите к припаркованному синему порш карера — машина Гарри. Он вызвался доставить тебя к Башне корпорации “Старк Индастриз”. Ты хотел отказаться, но Гарри не пожелал ничего слушать. (Порой Гарри тот еще заносчивый мудак, но друг он отличный). Судя по сообщению от Инесс Кортье, Тони Старк именно там ждет проститута, роль которого сегодня и будешь играть, опять же благодаря Гарри Озборну.

Вы с Гарри садитесь в машину и под пожелания от Мишель и Неда удачи тебе в твоем безумстве (все, что творишь сейчас кроме как безумством назвать никак нельзя), машина срывается с места.

-2-

Гарри останавливает свой порш в некотором отдалении от Башни, чтобы не спалиться — личная машина наследника “Озкорп” наверняка будет узнана службой безопасности Старка.

— Ну что, пожелать тебе удачи?

Сглатываешь — чертовски волнуешься, волнуешься так, что аж кончики пальцев подрагивают.

— Помнишь легенду?

— Да, — кривишься. Легенда слишком похожа на правду. 

По легенде, Инесс вышла на тебя из-за подходящей внешности и огромной нехватки денег, что, фактически, правда — внешность теперь точно подходящая и огромная нехватка денег так же имеется. Единственное ответвление — на самом деле не состоишь в никаком эскорте. На своей днюхе по пьяни брякнул при Гарри, что болеешь Тони Старком (как очень и очень многие) и твоя заветная мечта — с ним переспать (и в этом ты не одинок, таких массы), а Гарри на это тоже по пьяни брякнул: “Окей, сделаем, — и добавил: — Это будет интересно: обвести вокруг пальца самого Тони Старка”. Ни тогда ни сейчас не понимаешь, каким конкретно образом обводишь вокруг пальца Тони Старка. Тем что он ожидает профессионала в сфере секс услуг, а получит девственника? Бред. После просмотра тонны порно, самообучения минету на бананах и анальной пробки, которая прямо сейчас у тебя в анусе, едва ли Старк поверит, что на самом деле ты девственник. И это не страшно. Твой первый секс произойдет с мечтой — и это большой бонус. После, Старк и лица твоего не вспомнит. Впрочем, на большее и не рассчитываешь — где ты и где Тони Старк, зато постараешься выжать из этой встречи как можно больше.

— Тогда вперед.

Открываешь дверцу.

— И, Питер, выеби его хорошенько. Жду подробностей.

Подробностями едва ли будешь делиться. Киваешь (от волнения не можешь говорить) и вылазишь из машины. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, спокойным шагом направляешься к Башне “Старк Индастриз”.

-3-

Рассвет. Мисс Поттс (личный помощник Старка) сопровождает тебя к выходу.

— Надеюсь, мне не стоит напоминать Вам, мистер Паркер, что все что происходило между Вами и мистером Старком конфиденциально и разглашению не подлежит?

На это никак не можешь сдержать кривую усмешку. А что, блять, было? Что это вообще такое было?

— Не волнуйтесь, мисс Поттс, фирма, которая меня прислала, гарантирует полную конфиденциальность, — твой голос удивительно ровный, хотя, честно, тебе хочется проораться, так как то, что ты так хотел, о чем мечтал, особенно мастурбируя в душе или под одеялом, так и не сбылось. Вместо улетного секса (в твоих фантазиях он всегда улетный) вы со Старком перебирали движок “Чиа кадиллак” 1953-го года. Ты узнал про эту машину, ее создание и создателей столько подробностей! И, надо сказать, это была одна из интереснейших лекций. А еще тебе очень-очень понравилось перебирать двигатель, хотя, откровенно, техника — не совсем твое, химия, биология, генетика — это ближе, и тем не менее, поскольку и в этом относительно разбираешься (ты же ГИК читаешь много и обо всем — обожаешь инфу) было до офигения интересно. И тем не менее, единственный вопрос, который все вертится и вертится в голове — это: что, блядь, такое было? Поехал потрахаться с Тони Старком, а вместо этого вы вместе перебирали движок до самого утра? По этому поводу тебя будут долго и упорно стебать. И тем не менее это событие одно из лучших в твоей жизни.

— Вы здесь потому что сами того захотели, — меж тем продолжает мисс Поттс. — С фирмой, которой Вы так смело прикрываетесь, мы сотрудничаем давно, и Вы в ней не состоите. Инесс Картье Вы никогда не видели и не знаете, зато Гарольд Озборн (Ваш друг) хорошо знаком с ней, более того, она была его должником. Теперь ее долг покрыт. Благодарите Бога, что произвели впечатление на мистера Старка, в обратном случае, Вы были бы не здесь, а в комнате допроса, после чего были бы переданы в руки полиции за попытку хищения интеллектуальных данных корпорации “Старк Индастриз”.

Тебе с трудом удается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

— Что же Вы молчите, мистер Паркер? Вам нечего сказать?

— Мне действительно нечего сказать. О мотивах поступка мистера Озборна я ничего не знал, — твой голос все еще удивительно спокоен. — Я просто хотел потрахаться с мистером Старком, и все.

— У Вас были все шансы, но и здесь Вы провалились — нужно было лучше готовить матчасть. Если бы Вы сделали это, то были бы вкурсе, что мистер Старк в своей постели предпочитает видеть смазливых тупоголовых юношей только-только сошедших со школьной скамьи. Надо сказать, что по основным критериям Вы подходите: Вы в достаточной степени смазливый, Вы школьник, только вот, увы, слишком умный. Скосили бы под дурочкА и получили бы желаемое.

— Мне достаточно того, что я получил, — только сейчас это понимаешь. Несмотря на то, что секса, ради которого собственно все устраивалось (по крайней мере в твоем случае), так и не было, ты очень-очень доволен: восемь часов вместе с Тони Старком — ты считаешь, что победил в лотерее. Сколько бы вы занимались сексом? Ну максимум час, полтора, после чего тебя выперли на улицу, а тут целых восемь часов живого общения с самим Тони Старком! Да кто вообще может этим похвастаться?

— Хорошо, что Вы это понимаете и признаете. Отныне вход в “Старк Индастриз” Вам заказан.

Да ты и не претендовал.

Выходите из лифта и пересекаете огромный бело-красный вестибюль, направляетесь к высоким стеклянным дверям. Раннее утро. В холле только две девушки модельной внешности на ресепшене и охрана.

— Моя последняя рекомендация Вам: выбирайте своих друзей лучше. 

— Друзей не выбирают.

— Как угодно. Надеюсь, мы с Вами друг друга поняли.

— Несомненно.

— Всего наилучшего.

— До свидания.

И вы расходитесь. 

Доплетаешься до ближайшей остановки и садишься на скамью. Деньги есть — Старк хорошо заплатил за все восемь часов, но тратить их на такси… Тебе еще выкупать костюм (вернуть его нет возможности — брюки и рубашка в пятнах от машинного масла), а он стоит… Практически все деньги, что получил, на костюм и уйдут. Смотришь на давно посветлевшее небо, на первые лучи восходящего солнца и понимаешь, что тебе до охуения хорошо. Да, Гарри — говнюк, это надо же с помощью тебя попытаться взломать систему “Старк Индастриз”... Хотя, он всегда был таким. Если бы ты не был настолько поглощен предстоящей встречей с Тони Старком, вспомнил бы, что Гарри просто так ничего не делает, обратил бы внимание на его внезапный энтузиазм, на его оговорку: наконец, он обведет Тони Старка вокруг пальца… Наверное, нужно бы злиться, чувствовать себя обманутым, но ничего этого нет, наоборот, ощущаешь, что получил то, что хотел и даже больше. Осталось добраться до дома и вынуть анальную пробку. От нее там жутко неприятно.

— Эй, и долго ты так собираешься сидеть? — Гарри.

Лениво опускаешь взгляд на остановившийся прямо напротив тебя порш.

— Садись, подкину до дома.

Поднимаешься и плетешься к машине. Устраиваешься на переднем сидении, захлопываешь дверцу, и авто тут же трогается с места.

— Ну как все прошло?

Так же лениво-неспешно снимаешь запонки и золотые часы и протягиваешь Гарри.

— Ты прокололся. Они просекли взлом.

— Вот черт, но попытка была хороша. Кинь их на заднее сидение.

Кидаешь.

— А у тебя как? — Гарри к тебе.

— Я всю ночь с Тони перебирал движок “Чиа кадиллак” 1953-го года.

— Значит, и у тебя прокол.

— Я доволен.

— Ты же хотел потрахаться.

— Не-е, — протягиваешь с довольной улыбкой, — Перебирать движок с Тони Старком гораздо круче.

— Ты знаешь, вы оба сумасшедшие.

Может быть и так, и что? Скупо пожимаешь плечами.

— Спорим, он тебя еще раз позовет к себе.

— На что? — вообще ты не спорщик, но тут внезапно просыпается азарт.

— Давай так, если вы встретитесь еще раз, то ты мне должен будешь… ну какую-нибудь инфу про нынешние разработки Старка.

Не нравится тебе это.

— Зачем тебе?

Гарри мрачнеет и некоторое время молчит, пожевывая губу.

— До того, как мой папаша впал в бессознанку, он заключил контракт с частной весьма серьезной военной организацией. Сейчас всем заправляю я, и, соответственно, давят на меня. К сожалению, у меня в команде нет гения подобного Тони Старку… В общем, я в жопе. Так поможешь? — во взгляде Гарри улавливаешь мольбу, из чего делаешь вывод, что тот действительно в жопе.

— Да с чего ты решил, что Тони Старк пригласит меня еще раз? Он вкурсе, что я пытался взломать его систему, я уже зарекомендовал себя как ненадежное лицо. Его помощница открыто дала понять, чтобы я ни ногой в “Старк Индастриз”...

— Судя по моим данным о личной жизни Тони Старка, ты первый, кто задержался на его личных этажах так долго. Ты его заинтересовал, потому я и уверен, что он объявится.

— Ну хорошо, а если не объявится? Что я получу? Мы же спорим.

— Я помогу тебе с эмансипацией.

— Подгонишь высокооплачиваемую работу?

— Легко. “Озкорп” нуждается в гениальных мозгах.

— Ты меня переоцениваешь.

— Это ты себя недооцениваешь. Так, что, по рукам?

— Какой временной период? В течении какого времени, по твоему мнению, Тони Старк проявится?

Гарри улыбается.

— Вот за это ты мне всегда и нравился. Окей, я даю ему месяц, максимум два.

— По рукам.

-4-

И Гарри оказывается прав.

Примерно через два с половиной месяца, когда ты забыл и о споре-уговоре и о предрекаемой встрече с Тони Старком (время вышло, Гарри исчез — никакой помощи с эмансипацией, чего, собственно ожидал, учитывая, что ему сейчас совсем не до тебя: у него несколько недель назад умер отец), прямо напротив школьных ворот тебя поджидает тот самый Тони Старк собственной звездной мультимиллиардерной персоной. Он стоит вальяжно прислонившись к серебристому “Ауди R8”, в окружении двух огромных бронированных джипов производства “Кадиллак” и нескольких людей в черном, что держатся на некотором расстоянии. Ты настолько увлечен новым проектом по химии, что если бы Нед и Мишель вместе с частью прочих школьников не остановились, как вкопанные посередь дороги, ты бы прошел мимо и ничего не заметил. (Когда чем-то увлечен, окружающий мир перестает существовать). Останавливаешься, не понимая с чего вдруг друзья замерли, и, конечно, обнаруживаешь причину: Тони Старка и замираешь. Вы смотрите друг на друга. Он все так же хорош. Темно-серый костюм на нем сидит, как влитой, темные очки, галстук, белая рубашка, начищенные до зеркального блеска дорогущие ботинки (их стоимость, наверняка, равна стоимости квартиры дяди Бена), аккуратная бородка, ровный загар (или у него кожа такого цвета?). Сердце пропускает несколько ударов, тут же вспоминается уговор с Гарри, а после, появляется жгучая нерешительность — не веришь, что Тони Старк явился сюда по твою душу, этого просто не может быть. А еще тебе стыдно за свою полинявшую красную худи, под которой ничего нет, за свои потертые джинсы, разваливающиеся кроссовки и заштопанные носки. Моргаешь, и словно по щелчку приходишь в себя — нет-нет-нет, он точно здесь не из-за тебя, этого не может быть, зачем ты ему? Красивых юношей много, умных тоже, и вообще надежды — это очень-очень плохо, они имеют свойство не сбываться. 

— Пойдемте, — ты, тихо. Тянешь друзей, чтобы пройти мимо, но те словно с землей срослись. 

— Это же Тони Старк, — Нед с придыханием.

— Он за тобой? Ты с ним встречаешься и молчишь об этом? — у Мишель всегда быстрые и яркие реакции.

— Явно не за мной, я же говорил, что налажал тогда. Мне вообще запрещено приближаться к “Старк Индастриз” так что пойдемте-ка отсюда.

Но двое людей в черном преграждают вам путь.

— Мистер Паркер, мистер Старк желает побеседовать с Вами.

Пару секунд открываешь и закрываешь рот — ты совсем не готов к подобному повороту событий, но берешь себя в руки (что может быть хуже роли пускающего слюни фаната случайно встретившего своего кумира?) вздергиваешь подбородок и собираешься направиться к Старку, но тебе снова преграждают путь.

— Простите, но прежде мы должны обыскать Вас. Позвольте рюкзак.

А это не нравится и даже в некоторой степени злит. Сжимаешь зубы, снимаешь рюкзак и передаешь его одному из. Расставляешь руки и ноги в стороны и позволяешь прощупать себя. Конечно, все это происходит на глазах фактически у всей школы. Слышишь перешептывания за спиной. Этого долго не забудут.

— Чисто, — один из телохранителей.

— Чисто, — второй.

Возвращают рюкзак, и открывают путь к Старку. На полохослушающихся ногах подходишь к нему.

— Сюрприз, — широко улыбается Старк. — Не ожидал?

— Не ожидал, — удивительно, голос в очередной раз не подводит. Звучит спокойно-нейтрально.

— У меня образовалось немного свободного времени, и я вспомнил про тебя. Цена, как я понимаю, прежняя? — слава Богу, Старк говорит достаточно тихо.

— Условия изменились, — что ты, блять, несешь?

— Да? — Старк вздергивает брови вверх. — Смелое заявление. Хорошо, и на сколько ты оцениваешь себя теперь?

— Компания “Озкорп”, — блядство-блядство-блядство, куда ты лезешь?! — Я хочу, чтобы Вы купили ее.

Старк снимает очки и с прищуром смотрит на тебя.

— Не слишком ли ты высоко себя оценил?

— У меня имеется не только смазливая мордашка, юный возраст, но и гениальные мозги, — выходит самодовольно, а на самом деле внутри все мечется от паники.

Старк некоторое время молчит, затем, отлепляется от машины, обходит тебя — направляется к водительскому месту. На ходу бросает охране:

— Поехали, — залезает, захлопывает дверь, и колонна трогается с места, а ты так и остаешься стоять на обочине дороги, понимая, что только что проебал свое кратковременное счастье.

— Что произошло?

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Что он от тебя хотел?

Нед и Мишель вперемешку засыпают вопросами, как только оказываются рядом.

Ты не отвечаешь ни на один из них.

— Пойдемте отсюда.

-5-

_Спустя три месяца_

Сплевываешь кровь и устало плюхаешься на скрипучую слегка шатающуюся скамью, что около подъезда. Как она еще не развалилась? Местные бабули с утра до вечера проводят на ней заседания. В области ребер болит, трудно дышать, наверное трещина, или, что хуже, перелом. Глаз вскоре заплывет, губа разбита, и в целом ни одного живого места — болит все тело. Сегодня дядюшка особенно расщедрился, если бы не стукнул его попавшейся под руку сковородой (ака жена мужа-алкаша), то на этот раз он бы точно прибил тебя — дядя, похоже, совсем и окончаательно съехал. Ведь знал, что дядю срывает регулярно раз в три месяца, разработал целый список определяющих пунктов дядюшкиного состояния от “безопасно” до “не в коем случае не попадайся на глаза”, и что? Познакомился в инете с чуваком, который охренеть как сечет в генетике и обо всем забыл. Что сказать по этому поводу? Аплодируй себе, Питер, аплодируй. Расслабился, вот и огреб. И что теперь? Как завтра в таком виде идти в школу? За такое: здравствуй соцслужба. Тебя, конечно, положат в больницу, а пока будешь отлеживаться, подберут семью. Новые люди, новые правила… Может, они возьмут тебя под такой контроль, что дядюшка покажется святым духом. С дядей-алкашом сам себе хозяин — дяде на тебя наплевать. И до совершеннолетия всего чуть больше шести месяцев. А теперь-то что делать? И Гарри, как назло, словно сквозь землю провалился. Вероятно, стряслось что-то серьезное, иначе нашел бы время перезвонить. Так и сидишь. Идти не к кому и некуда. У Неда и Мишель адекватные родители, а там, где адекватные родители, там и служба соцопеки. Благо ночь и никого, а так бы и отсюда пришлось уходить — искать какое-нибудь заброшенное здание и тусить там как минимум неделю, пока синяки на лице не поблекнут настолько, что их можно будет замазать тональником Мишель. Вздыхаешь и поплотнее натягиваешь капюшон на голову, отмечая, что с головой точно не порядок — кроме головной боли, все слегка плывет и тошнит. Все признаки сотрясения на лицо. Отлежаться бы, и таблеток, но… Еще раз вздыхаешь.

То ли задумался, то ли задремал, но следующее, что более-менее четко осознается — это черный джип, останавливающийся вокурат около подъезда и человек в черном, выходящий из него. Он проходит мимо и входит в подъезд. Провожаешь его взглядом, размышляя: что ему здесь понадобилось? И сам себе иронично отвечаешь: Тони Старк купил “Озкорп” и отправил за тобой, чтобы сообщить эту новость. Усмехаешься этому бреду — смеяться больно. Тони Старк и думать о тебе забыл, а ты… Ну свое ты уже урвал, аж два раза. Правда второй раз получился весьма сжатым, но зато каким эпичным — школа от этого эпизода месяц жужжала, до сих пор не все успокоились, так что ты снова не в накладе. Пока занимаешься иронизированием и перебиранием прочих всплывающих разномастных мыслей, человек в черном выходит из подъезда и направляется прямо к тебе. Ты тут же обмираешь и еще больше весь скукоживаешься, чтобы ни в коем случае не сумел разглядеть твое разукрашенное лицо. И почему не хватило ума встать и уйти, как только он скрылся в подъезде? Что-то ты сегодня допускаешь ошибку за ошибкой. Может, он и проигнорирует, а может и нет. И последнее наиболее вероятно.

— Эй, пацан, ты Питера Паркера знаешь?

— А зачем он Вам? — и поднимаешь голову вверх. Да что с тобой не так?

Чел в черном не отвечает. Вместо этого он смотрит на свой наладонник, а, затем, на тебя и снова на наладонник. После:

— Мистер Паркер, я прислан мистером Старком. Он ожидает Вас. Прошу следовать за мной.

И вместо того, чтобы сообщить: нет-нет, ты не Питер Паркер, ты просто похож (предстать в таком виде перед Тони Старком равнозначно просрать шанс номер три на кратковременное счастье), ты счастливо улыбаешься разбитыми губами и медленно поднимаешься — быстро не можешь.

Тебя устраивают на заднем сидении и везут к Башне. А в дороге, вероятно, из-за качки, или из-за чего-то еще, становится настолько дурно, что оказываешься не в Башне Старка, а в больнице.

-6-

Когда включает, первое, что тут же поглощает все внимание — это Тони Старк. Он сидит развалившись в кресле с темно-голубой обивкой и слегка нахмурившись, сосредоточенно смотрит в явно супер навороченный планшет производства своей корпорации. Одет, как обычно “с иголочки”, на этот раз в костюм в светлых тонах. На круглом журнальном столике со стеклянной столешницей, что в непосредственной близости от кресла, лежит весьма приличная стопка документов. Наверное, если бы не капельница с обезболивающим и еще кучей чего-то еще, что сейчас по капле вливается в вену, наверняка, не сдержался бы и заорал от счастья: Тони Старк здесь, это значит, что он переживает о тебе, что ты чем-то да ему нравишься, а потом было бы стыдно-стыдно, а так учащается лишь количество ударов сердца в минуту, о чем сообщает аппаратура — предательница. Старк, конечно реагирует. Он отрывает взгляд от планшета, поднимается и направляется к тебе.

— Как бы ты решил это уравнение? — кладет планшет тебе на колени, возвращается обратно в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и внимательно серьезно смотрит на тебя.

Неожиданно. Ну ладно. Берешь планшет и смотришь на формулу. Генетика и квантовая физика — интересно. И формула необычная. И совмещение одного и другого необычно. Впрочем, может ли быть хотя бы что-то связанное с Тони Старком обычным? Бросаешь беглый взгляд на Тони и погружаешься в решение. И на это уходит несколько часов, которых не замечаешь. По итогу, у тебя выходит аж пять вариантов решения задачи, что вполне нормально для квантовой физики. В ней вообще все крайне неоднозначно. За это время тебе ставят новую капельницу, приносят еду, которую ты умудряешься съесть и даже не заметить этого, ставят в свободную вену укол, а Тони Старк все так и сидит и въедливо разглядывает тебя, что тоже крайне необычно и ощущается, но как бы на втором плане, на первом — формула, которая полностью захватывает все внимание.

— Что это такое? — закончив, откладываешь планшет на край кровати рядом с собой. Помнишь: Тони Старк ничего не берет из рук и не выносит прикосновений.

— Решил устроить тебе проверку, — он уже рядом, планшет в руках, просматривает решения.

— И как? — удивительно, тебе все еще удается говорить отстраненно, а не ми-ми-микать от восторга. Должно быть все дело в лекарствах.

Прежде чем ответить он снова слишком серьезно, внимательно и долго смотрит на тебя. Что сегодня с ним такое? Подобное поведение, на твой взгляд, не свойственно Тони Старку. Хотя, что в действительности ты о нем знаешь?

— Вполне. По крайней мере свои мозги ты не переоценил. Генетика: гениальные родители — гениальный ребенок.

Это он вообще к чему?

— Я выполнил твою просьбу — “Озкорп” твой.

— Чего?! Зачем мне “Озкорп”?

По крайней мере теперь понятно, куда пропал Гарри. Наверняка пытался не допустить продажи.

— Это нужно спросить у тебя. Ты просил, я сделал.

— ”Озкорп” была в долгах и шла ко дну. Я хотел, чтобы Вы спасли ее, хотел, чтобы “Старк Индастриз” поглотил ее, сделал одним из своих дочерних предприятий.

— Нужно быть более конкретным в своих желаниях.

— И что мне с ней делать? Я же в управлении компаниями ничего не понимаю, — ты в полном ахуе.

— А вот это уже твоя головная боль.

Заебись.

— Может, вы ее себе заберете? — чувствуешь себя крохой-несмышленышем.

— Э-э нет. Твоя игрушка, тебе с ней и играться.

Блядство.

— И что я за это должен?

Тони почему-то медлит с ответом.

— Вскрылись некоторые факты... Как почувствуешь себя лучше…

Да ты, вроде, хорошо себя чувствуешь — ничего не болит, головокружения и головные боли отсутствуют, дышится тяжеловато, но по сравнению с тем, что было, когда чел в черном забрал тебя у подъезда, ты здоров как бык.

— Просмотри документы, — продолжает Старк, кивком головы указывает на кипу бумаг, что на журнальном столике. — Пеппер пока в твоем распоряжении. Потом подыщем тебе кого-нибудь.

И что все это значит?

— Выздоравливай, — наклоняется и, о Боги!, целует тебя в лоб, а, затем, разворачивается и выходит из палаты. А ты лежишь и улыбаешься как идиот — Тони Старк, который не выносит прикосновений только что САМ! поцеловал тебя в лоб. Вот теперь в пору бы и помереть от счастья.

-7-

В первую очередь, как только приходишь в чувство от приятного потрясения (поцелуй в лоб еще долго будешь смаковать), невообразимо интересно: что же за такой вскрывшийся факт из-за которого Тони Старк не озвучил свои пожелания? Они точно есть. (Несмотря на то, что ты — ярый фанат Тони Старка, несмотря на то, что ты вознес его на пьедестал и молишься ему словно он Бог, несмотря на то, что Тони Старк гений и филантроп, у тебя нет совершенно никаких иллюзий по поводу того, что он расчетливый делец, в обратном случае, он бы не стоял во главе столь огромной, влиятельной и процветающей корпорации. Ты уверен, что Тони Старк ничего и никогда не делает просто так, кроме, как для себя). Ответ явно в той кипе бумаг, что на журнальном столике. Еще бы добраться до нее. Смотришь на капельницу, смотришь на катетер в руке, садишься и понимаешь, что самочувствие далеко не столь хорошее, как думалось в самом начале — ведет. И несмотря на это, разворачиваешься, опираясь на руки, спускаешь ноги вниз. Теперь нужно встать, обогнуть кровать, взять штатив с капельницей, умудриться дойти до журнального столика и не упасть посреди палаты. Сейчас большие ее габариты явный минус. Уже пытаешься подняться на ноги (ведет все сильнее), как дверь открывается и входит медсестра — упитанная, полная булочка со светлыми кудряшками частично скрытыми белым накрахмаленным получепчиком-полушапочкой. При виде того, какие физические манипуляции совершаешь, всплескивает руками.

— Что же Вы делаете, мистер Паркер! — она уже около тебя, укладывает обратно в койку. — Вам крайне противопоказано вставать. Вот кнопка вызова, — показывает на серый мини-пульт, что на сером шнуре болтается у изголовья. На нем одна единственная красная круглая большая кнопка. — Нажимаете, и я прихожу. Мы едва вытащили Вас с того света, и что я вижу? — вздыхает, покачивая головой. — Подростки такие активные! — и снова строгим учительским тоном: — Вам, дружок, теперь лежать и лежать, как минимум две недели.

Как только принимаешь горизонтальное положение, сразу же чувствуешь себя лучше.

— Вытащили с того света? — ты в некотором шоке от того, что, оказывается, чуть не умер.

— Перелом четырех ребер, — начинает перечислять медсестра Клара Энд (так указано на пейдже).

То, что были сломаны ребра, и так понял — торс туго перебинтован, но вот, чтобы в размере четырех штук... Дядюшка очень хорошо постарался. Без понятия куда отправишься из больнички, но точно не вернешься обратно. Впрочем, теперь ты глава компании, может, они предоставляют бесплатное жилье сотрудникам? Едва удерживаешься от истерического хихиканья — глава компании — бомж, вот это оксюморон. Ладно, с этим что-нибудь придумаешь. По крайней мере теперь можно смело подавать на эмансипацию, и это хорошо.

— Пневмоторакс левого легкого, — продолжает Клара Энд, — анафилактический шок — сильная аллергическая реакция на наркоз; сотрясение головного мозга... И я молчу о многочисленных обширных гематомах. Уверена в любом другом госпитале Вы умерли бы на операционном столе. Месяц — столько Вам придется находиться здесь, мистер Паркер, смиритесь с этим. И, если Вы не будете соблюдать все предписания врача, то задержитесь здесь на более длительный срок. На текущий момент Вам позволено вставать только в моем присутствии и исключительно для того, чтобы сходить в туалет. Вы хотите в туалет?

Отрицательно качаешь головой.

— Зачем же Вы пытались встать?

— Хотел взять вот те бумаги, — указываешь на стопку документов.

— Теперь Вы знаете, что если Вам нужно что-нибудь взять, жмете на кнопку, — Клара Энд направляется к журнальному столику, и пока она берет увесистую кипу бумаг, ты интересуешься:

— Сколько я здесь?

— Вас привезли в бессознательном состоянии трое суток назад, — она возвращается с кипой и кладет ее тебе на колени.

Мысленно чертыхаешься. Три дня. Мишель и Нед точно с ума сошли от беспокойства.

Клара Энд жмет на какую-то кнопку рядом с кроватью и верхняя часть ее приподнимается так, что оказываешься в полусидячем-полулежачем положении — удобно. 

— Захочется спать, снова вызываете меня. Никаких самостоятельных движений в ближайшую неделю.

— Хорошо, э… — мисс или миссис?

— Миссис Энд, — доброжелательно подсказывает Клара и, наконец, улыбается. А улыбка у нее замечательная. 

— Хорошо, миссис Энд. Вы не знаете где мои вещи? Мне нужно позвонить друзьям, они, наверняка, потеряли меня.

— Ваши друзья — это темноволосая афроамериканка и упитанный молодой человек азиатских кровей?

— Да, — ты удивлен.

— Крайне упертые молодые люди и явно очень хорошие друзья. Вам повезло с ними.

— Спасибо. Я тоже так думаю.

— Они заходили. Их к Вам не пустили. 

А вот Тони Старка пустили. Впрочем, не удивительно — это же его больница.

— Обещались навестить Вас через пару дней.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — осталось каким-то образом найти Гарри и объясниться с ним. Ты уверен, он в курсе кто конкретно купил “Озкорп” и наверняка в курсе кому компания передана, и, конечно, он от этих новостей плюется огнем, считает тебя предателем и готовит план мести, в обратном случае, давно бы объявился. Но, вероятно, с этим придется подождать до тех пор пока не выпишут из больницы. Едва ли он добровольно переступит один из филиалов “Старкмед”, он, наверное, теперь ненавидит все, что связано с именем Старка. Конечно, существует крошечный шанс, что Гарри сам объявится расставить все точки на “i”, но этот шанс очень-очень микроскопичен.

— Вам что-нибудь еще нужно?

— Нет, спасибо, миссис Энд.

— Хорошо. И помните про кнопку вызова, — строго. И тебя оставляют одного. Конечно, тут же берешься за изучение документов.

-8-

“Предполагаемый отец не исключается, как биологический отец тестируемого ребенка. Исходя из результатов исследования, полученных путем анализа перечисленных лоскутов ДНК, вероятность отцовства составляет 99,9999995%. Данная вероятность отцовства рассчитана по сравнению с не тестируемым, не имеющим родственных отношений с тестируемым ребенком, случайным лицом, принадлежащим к популяции Общая (предварительная вероятность предполагается равной 0,50)”.

— Чего?! — снова и снова бежишь взглядом по колонкам цифр и буквенно-цифровых обозначений, снова и снова читаешь словесную расшифровку. А дальше уставляешься в пространство перед собой и сидишь так неопределенное время. Честно пытаешься осознать: Тони Старк — твой отец.

-9-

_Спустя три недели_

Ты и Тони Старк. Сидите на скамье. Листья с деревьев уже опали. Вот-вот пойдет первый снег. Ветер колет. Промозгло. Поздняя осень. Хорошо, что дождя нет. Ты кутаешься в темно-серый пуховик сшитый под заказ у портного, чьи услуги по карману людям с финансовым состоянием только, как у Тони Старка. Теперь у тебя вся одежда такая. Это непривычно, но ты не против - ткань крайне приятна, а посадка - космос. Даже вещи известных дизайнеров не сидят настолько хорошо. Вы молчите. Периодически ты отщипываешь кусок от краюхи хлеба, крошишь на асфальт и наблюдаешь, как стая голубей, соревнуясь меж собой, быстро склевывает крошки. Рукам холодно, поэтому, как только хлеб заканчивается, ты прячешь их в карманы. На Тони черное длинное пальто, сверху красный в темную крупную клетку вязаный шарф. Наверняка и ему не жарко, наверняка, пальто продувается.

— Через неделю тебя выписывают, что собираешься делать? — и это первое что говорит Тони.

— Не знаю, — дядя Бен скончался. Тогда, защищаясь, оказывается, нечаянно его прибил. Почему-то полиция не стала разбираться и все списала на несчастный случай — алкаш, что с него возьмешь. У тебя по этому поводу две версии: возможно, то, что полиция все спустила на тормозах — дело рук Старка, а, возможно, полицейским не хотелось мурыжится, у них и без Бена-алкоголика есть чем заняться. Квартира отошла государству. Впрочем, теперь ты достаточно богат: у тебя есть “Озкорп”, и еще теперь ты официально сын Тони Старка, правда фамилию оставил прежнюю в память о Ричарде Паркере. Он любил и воспитывал тебя, как родного. Фамилия — дань памяти ему, да и привык ты к ней. Стать Питером Старком — это, конечно, вау и ух, но чересчур обязывающе. Да и Тони... Несмотря на то, что он — твой биологический отец, ты все еще хочешь с ним трахнуться — налицо ярко выраженная девиантность. Потому сейчас испытываешь столь сильное смущение. Поднимаешься, и поворачиваешься лицом к Тони: — Я не воспринимаю Вас, как отца, простите. Я не знаю, как себя с Вами вести, — все, ты сказал.

— Понимаешь, пацан, у меня та же самая дилемма. Смотрю я на тебя — моего сына — и думаю только об одном: как засунуть в тебя пробку побольше, — с этими словами Тони поднимается, подходит к тебе, закидывает руку на плечо и ведет к больничному корпусу. — К слову, на днях я начал проектировать гоночный болид. К моменту, как тебя выпустят отсюда, планирую начать сборку, интересно?

— О да, — до тебя, наконец, доходит суть. Губы сами собой расплываются в широкой улыбке, член встает, ты оживаешь. Гарри был прав: вы оба сумасшедшие.


End file.
